Conventional ball hitch systems used in trucks (e.g. pickup trucks) include a ball which is secured to the frame of the truck in the bed area. A trailer can be connected to the ball for towing purposes. Normally the trailer includes a vertical stem or shank with an opening in its lower end to receive the ball. The vertical stem further includes a locking mechanism to secure the stem to the ball for towing.
Sometimes it would be of great benefit if the existing ball hitch system could be used for supporting various types of workpieces, such as a vise, or a work table, or lift bucket, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,266 (Marcy) describes a system for attenuating intermittent forces at the interconnection between a towing vehicle and a trailer. In one embodiment the system includes an air spring or cushion which acts as a shock absorber between the trailer and the towing vehicle. The system can be connected to a ball hitch which may also include a fifth-wheel hitch for a camper trailer, for example.
There has not heretofore been provided a ball hitch conversion system having the advantages and features of the present invention.